muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Orphan Annie
.]] Little Orphan Annie is a comic strip character created by Harold Gray in 1924, and since adapted for radio, animation, film, television, and most notably, the 1977 Broadway musical Annie. Gray's trademark was the pupil-less eyes of his characters. References *In the July 27, 1963 issue of TV Guide, Billy and Sue appear. Billy has deliberately blanked out eyes, accompanied by the caption "Sue and Billy: He loves Little Orphan Annie" (the "blanked eyes" joke had previously been used by Walt Kelly in Pogo.) *In The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, Annie's is one of several rotating portraits seen in a corner of the control room (along with Mona Lisa and Big Bird). *The song "Tomorrow" from the musical Annie was performed on The Muppet Show and A Special Sesame Street Christmas. *A stylized version of Annie appears in a Sesame Street cartoon by Bruce Cayard about carrots, illustrating people referred to as "carrot tops" because of their red hair. *In the sixth season Muppet Babies episode "Comic Capers," Baby Fozzie manipulates Baby Scooter in a computer drawing program, at one point turning him into Annie. * Baby Piggy imagines herself as Annie in "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood" with Baby Rowlf as Sandy, singing a parody of "Tomorrow." Their eyes are blanked out, as in the original comic strip. * In the waiting area for the Sesame Place stage show Elmo the Musical, a poster for "Abby" is used on the wall. The tagline reads, "The Sun Will Twinkle Tomorrow!" * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, an allusion is made to "Lil' Orphaned Piggy" a Broadway play that Miss Piggy starred in, a spoof of the Annie musical. * At Sesame Street at SeaWorld, the backstage theater area has a rack of costumes used for the Sesame Street Community Theater. Among them is Annie's iconic red dress. Connections *Carol Burnett played Miss Hannigan in the 1982 film. *Nell Carter played Miss Hannigan in the 1997 Broadway revival. *Kristin Chenoweth played Lily St. Regis in the 1999 TV movie *Joan Collins played Lady Edwina Hogbottom in the 1995 TV movie Annie: A Royal Adventure! *Alan Cumming played Rooster Hannigan in the 1999 TV movie. *Tim Curry played Rooster Hannigan in the 1982 film. *Sutton Foster played the "Star to Be," Ronnie Boylan, Cecille, a dogcatcher, and ensemble roles in the 1997 revival. *Jamie Foxx plays William Stacks in the 2014 film *Victor Garber played Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks in the 1999 TV movie *Fred Garbo played a background juggler in the 1982 film version. *I. M. Hobson played Drake in the 1982 film version. *Geoffrey Holder played Punjab in the 1982 film version. *Jane Lynch played Miss Hannigan during the second Broadway revival (May to July 2013) *Audra McDonald played Grace Farrell in the in the 1999 TV movie. *Peter Marshall played Bert Healy in the 1982 film version. *Rob Marshall directed the 1999 television adaptation. *Sarah Jessica Parker played July (an orphan) and then took over as Annie on Broadway (ca. 1979-1980). *Bernadette Peters played Lily St. Regis in the 1982 film. *Vic Polizos played the beat cop in the 1999 TV movie. *Jon Richards played Frack in the 1982 film version. *Allison Smith played Annie during the Broadway run, ca. 1980-1981 *Olan Soule played Aha the cook in the 1930s Little Orphan Annie radio serial. *Sally Struthers played Miss Hannigan in the 1998 20th Anniversary National Tour. *Raquel Welch played Little Orphan Annie in a comedy skit in the 1972 special The Funny Papers. *Cameron Diaz plays Miss Hannigan in the 2014 film. External links *Toonopedia __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics References Category:Stage References